<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can’t you see? by HappyMadFace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522291">Can’t you see?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace'>HappyMadFace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, Denial, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sadness, Suicide, breakdown - Freeform, im sorry I totally gave up on this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is all my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim stared at the human, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Gaz tried to Conceal her shaky voice, “I always… I just- he always made jokes about ending his life. But- I never thought they were serious, you know? I just never did anything for him. He’d ask his worth, I’d say nothing. He’d ask what I’d do without him, I’d say nothing. He’d ask if Dad ever asked where he was, I’d say nothing. He tells me goodbye. I. Say. Nothing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can’t you see?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy,,.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zim pounded on the door to his enemies house. He was furious. Dib officially vanished on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vanished. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The alien hasn’t seen the boy for almost a full week. He knew the boy was planning something. As his greatest enemy, Zim had to check it out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DIB! SHOW YOUR DISGUSTING FACE AT ONCE!” Zim continued to pound on the door. He didn’t even hear the sound of the lock un-clicking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds Gaz was standing across from him. She looked stressed and annoyed. “What. Could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>want Zim,”  There was a sharpness at the end of her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zim saw the girl standing in front of him, he quickly made an effort to stop the fist that had been pounding on the door from accidentally punching Gaz in the face. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>what will happen to him if he does that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim clears his throat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am here to see your wretched Dib. Where his he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz had a deadpan look for a few seconds before conforming back to her usual scowl. “He’s not here right now,” she hissed through her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NONSENSE! Where is he? When will he be back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz gritted her teeth,“He’s not going to be back for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time.” She wanted to punch the alien in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Zim questioned, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz uncharacteristically fumbled with her words. Her mask was finally coming undone. “H-he’s just not. He’s just- You need to go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz quickly went to close the door only to have it blocked by Zim’s foot. He wore a look of seriousness. “Your Dib’s sister-unit, you know where he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz nodded grimly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please take me to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz’s eyes started to water. She quickly wiped them away and grabbed hold of Zim’s wrist. “You know what?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After harshly tugging the door to the house closed, she dragged Zim all through the city. Eventually, the pair stopped in the middle of a grassy clearing. A cemetery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaze pointed to a stone, letting go of Zim’s hand harshly. “THERE. He’s there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim looked at the tombstone inquisitively. He looked at the grass below and stood. “No fear Dib’s scary sister! If Dib is below the ground we’ll just tunnel under and get him! Easy. The only question is </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>he got-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ZIM,” Gaz screamed in frustration. “HE’S DEAD. CAN’T YOU SEE?” Her face turned red with embarrassment as she fell to the grass crying silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim stood shocked. Both by the outburst, and by the new information. He glanced at the tombstone and back at the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” The Irken had stated the word so quiet and unsure that Gaz couldn’t believe it was the same guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz wiped her eyes trying to contain her meltdown. She pulled her knees to her chest and slumped. “He blew his brains out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim tilted his head and looked at the ground deep in thought. “So… Dib has self-terminated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz didn’t have the heart to respond, so she just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shared a silence for a few moments until Gaz spoke up. “This is all my fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim stared at the human, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz tried to Conceal her shaky voice, “I always… I just- he always made jokes about ending his life. But- I never thought they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know? I just never did anything for him. He’d ask his worth, I’d say nothing. He’d ask what I’d do without him, I’d say nothing. He’d ask if Dad ever asked where he was, I’d say nothing. He tells me goodbye. I. Say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence crept into the conversation. It was present out of both grief and awkwardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim had no idea how to react in front of Gaz. He wanted to scream. He didn’t want to believe it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>believe it. Dib was stronger than to just die out of nowhere…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim turned to the grave and scowled deep in thought. “I must go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz didn’t even look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so-</p><p>I totally gave up on this halfway through. I’m sorry if it sounds like it ended abruptly or felt too short. Pacing was probably weird too hnnnn-</p><p>So sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>